


拯救失忆恋人

by Lazypotatoes



Category: all怼
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazypotatoes/pseuds/Lazypotatoes





	拯救失忆恋人

李泽言醒来后发现自己被绑在拷问架上，双手由手腕处的皮环拷住，皮环上的链子直连架子上的横杆上。四周皆是他熟悉的场景，只是他从押送者和审问者变成了被审问的。

“少将好兴致。”审问室的门突然打开，熟悉的声音里带了几丝压疲惫和急切。

李泽言盯着来人看了一会儿，缓缓说：“敢问梁长官，我是什么罪名？”

“敌国间谍，出卖军情。”

李泽言闻言笑了起来：“星河号全舰三百四十二人，在成为集火目标后只有我在舰身爆炸前逃出，可不是敌国派来的卧底吗。”

“你的腺体被切除了。”梁季中语气冷淡到像是在做报告。

“这算是公报私仇吗？”李泽言紫晶色

的眸子黯了黯，自己毁了梁家一个omega，这位梁家家主是想把自己变成omega？

“李少将可曾听过‘假性发情’？在绝对强势的alpha信息素诱导下，可以像omega一样，开始短期发情。少则十几分钟，长则几天。”梁季中脱去了能控制信息素飘散浓度的特质衬衣，李泽言竟然真的被这份带有侵略攻击气息的信息素逼到了发情。


End file.
